Foul Territory: Outtakes
by rinabina
Summary: A collection of outtakes from my story, "Foul Territory."
1. Chapter 1 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**A/N: **Well well well…look what we have here! EPOV? I believe some of you asked for this, non? Now that we know a little bit about his past, I feel comfortable enough letting you into his mind. But only a little! Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I have thoughts for more EPOV chapters, but let's see how you like this one first.

Much love and thanks to my beta, Kerazy, as always. She makes sure my commas are always in the right place ;) Enjoy, loves!

* * *

**Foul Territory**

**Chapter 1 EPOV**

The sharp snap of Emmett's cleats hitting the floor beside me shocked me out of my trance. I was staring blankly at the back of my mahogany locker stall, trying my best to remember my objectives for the game today. My thoughts were elsewhere, which wasn't unusual. Not lately anyway.

_Focus._

We have a real shot at the championship this year if we could just stay focused for the rest of the season. I have a chance at having my best season to date if I could keep my head out of the clouds for more than one game. I sighed heavily and rubbed my face with my hands.

It had been six months since she left. Six months to the day. It was a relief that she was gone but being alone was the hard part. It had been two and a half months since I'd moved into my condo, lovingly designed and furnished by my mother and sister. It wasn't home yet but it was getting there. Better than sleeping on Alice's couch, that's for sure.

Although, having my own place again meant I was still alone. At least I had someone to talk to at Alice's, even if I had to listen to her and Jasper sometimes.

_Ugh._

Some days I felt angry, some days I felt like a failure and some days I felt like complete shit. Today was different. Today I felt like things needed to start changing. Emmett and Rose were talking about having another kid, Jasper and Alice were planning their wedding and I was stuck in the past.

_ Still._

It was my turn to be happy again. _She_ was happy again.

At least, that's what People Magazine had said when they showed her walking around Chicago with James Smith. Manwhore extrodinaire.

I heaved another large sigh and pulled my warm up jersey over my head. _Enough._ There had been a crisp bite to the air today when I left my condo to drive to the ballpark. The fog was supposed to come in tonight for the first time in a few days. I'd taken a deep lungful of it as I'd walked from my car into the park.

I pulled my cap over my hair and brushed the bill with my fingertips.

_My turn._

I followed Jasper and Emmett out of the locker room and through the clubhouse to the dugout. I could hear the white noise of the stands over the tandem sounds of our cleats hitting the cement floor. The sound of the fans in their seats was comfortable and familiar. It was petty to use baseball as a coping mechanism but it meant more to me than most things. I could count on it more than I could count on anything else.

Besides my family.

Emmett and Jasper jogged down the first base line towards left field and I followed blindly, taking in the smell of grass, garlic fries and the bay. I let the comforting feel of my cleats sinking into the lawn calm my wandering thoughts. Our coach met us in left field to lead our stretches.

I lost myself in our sprints, pushing my legs to carry me across the outfield. I beat Jasper and Emmett by twenty feet, which wasn't saying much since Emmett ran about as fast as a lumbering bear.

AKA, faster than most but not fast enough.

I slapped his ass as I ran back towards left field.

When I finished my warm up routine, I wandered over to the low wall next to the bullpen to sign autographs. Interaction with the fans was an easy way to get my head back in the game. I liked talking to the kids and shaking hands with their dads. I liked knowing that my team was making people happy and that we were actually part of something bigger than playing games every day.

It was humbling.

"Your play last night was fantastic," a fan said as I signed my name on her offered baseball.

I grinned, "Thanks." I handed the baseball back to her and caught her excited smile. I could tell she was a fan. Her Giants hat was at least ten years old, frayed and faded. "Enjoy the game," I said with a nod. She thanked me and I bowed my head in return as I turned to face the next person along the wall.

For a moment, I wondered if Emmett had sucker punched me in the gut, or if Jasper had flung a pitch at my head. I froze, near paralyzed and I felt as though a fog had appeared all around me. It engulfed my body and the field behind me and there was nothing left but the girl before me. I couldn't see anything, hear anything or _feel_ anything except for her.

_What the fuck?_

She was gaping at me, mouth bobbing, eyes wide, but I barely noticed. All I could see were her perfect, pink lips and her beautiful, warm chocolate eyes. She was plain, and yet she wasn't. The wisps of her mahogany hair whipped her cheeks and forehead in the wind and she batted them away uselessly, tiny hands caressing her face. I wanted to be closer to her, even if it was merely to see her better.

She was beautiful.

_Whoa._

I heard a crack from a bat connecting with a ball at the plate and the fog evaporated at once. I felt the setting sun at the back of my neck and heard the lull of the crowd around me.

The fan with the baseball nudged the girl, obviously her friend, closer to the wall. She stumbled and I heard her knees make contact with the vinyl draped over the padding. "Um, I don't have anything for you to sign," she said. Her voice was small but it rang loudly in my ears.

She obviously wasn't a fan. Not that it mattered.

For her it didn't matter.

I felt oddly desperate to sign something for her, to leave something for her. Even if I never saw her again, I wanted a record _somewhere_ that I'd met her. "Ticket?" I offered hopefully, suggesting the default autograph item.

She blinked, brown eyes still wide. "What?"

I could see the thin strip of cardboard sticking out of her back pocket. I made sure that was _all_ I saw of her back…anything. "I'll sign your ticket."

_That was a lie. I saw everything. Damn._

She followed my gaze and saw what I was referring to, then snapped back up and grabbed the ticket from her pocket. "Oh, ok." She handed me the slightly bent piece of paper and I nonchalantly eyed the seat number. Bleachers. Damn. I definitely wouldn't be able to spot her from there.

Well, that changed things. I needed to know something. Anything. Something to set her apart. Something for me to remember.

"What's your name?" I asked, attempting to sound as innocent and nonchalant as possible. I couldn't help the nervous swallow that followed as I waved the pen over her ticket, waiting. I tried not to look at her. I wanted to look at her.

_She was so beautiful_.

I chanced a look and had to bite my cheek to keep from chuckling. Her mouth was bobbing again, obviously at a loss. Good grief. Had she never met an athlete before?

Her friend was staring at her, scandalized and I bit back another laugh. When it was obvious the brown-eyed girl wasn't going to respond, her friend looked up at me with a withering look and said, "Bella."

_Bella_.

All clichés aside, I couldn't think of anyone more deserving of the name Bella. I gave up trying to hide my smile and quickly signed the ticket with the Sharpie. _"To Bella. Edward Cullen."_ Although my signature looked more like scribbles, at least her name was clear.

_And now I knew her name._

I handed the ticket back to her, pretending not to acknowledge the sadness I felt at ending our contact. I wasn't ready to let Bella go. Not yet. "Enjoy the game, Bella," I said, hoping desperately for a reaction, but settling with the pleasant feeling in my gut as her name fell from my lips.

_I liked saying her name. Probably a little too much._

"T-thanks," she replied, smiling back.

_Aha, reaction. Victory!_

I heard another smack from the bat and watched the noticeable surge of fans in the stands following the trajectory of the ball. I heard someone yell, "HEADS UP!" and swiveled my head to track down the ball dropping from the sky where we were standing. Most people moved out of the way, but Bella turned the opposite direction, falling into the masses of people. As she jerked to avoid them, her knees backed up against the low wall and with a shriek, she toppled backwards.

Her friend reached for her but she missed her hand and without even thinking, I took one step in her direction and gathered her in my arms.

It was like a bolt of electricity had shot up my body at our contact. I froze for a moment, shocked into stillness by her proximity. I could feel _everything_.

She was light, like a feather and warm against my fingers. She was bundled in layers and layers of jackets and sweatshirts but it was as though I could feel every bit of her. Both my hands were clamped around her upper arms, supporting her weight from my side of the field. It all happened so fast and yet I wished I had a reason to hold her longer.

_That wasn't normal._

I had to let go of her.

_Let go of her, Edward. Let go._

_ Let. Go!_

I held back a sigh as I tipped her back upright and set her on her feet. She remained still, even as she stood on her own. I kept my hands on her for good measure.

_Hah. Good measure. Nice one._

I bent my head low next to her ear to speak but was distracted by the scent of her hair at my cheek. Strawberries? Freesia? It was amazing. "Are you alright?" I managed finally, feeling selfish for putting her concern after my disgusting obsession with the scent of her hair.

She turned her head to meet my eye. Hers were wild and excited.

_Beautiful_.

"I'm fine, thanks," she assured me and I was pleased that she didn't try to pull out of my grasp.

This was getting ridiculous. I needed to bring this down a level. I needed to make sure I was able to play in an hour. I released her arms. "You should bring a glove next time," I said lightly, adding a wink to the mix.

_ A wink? Are you fucking serious? What the hell was that?_

She pursed her lips and looked like she was about to fire back when I noticed a pair of heavyset security guards behind her. One of them grabbed her arm roughly and my heart fell.

_ Oh shit._

By falling onto the field Bella had broken one of the main rules of the stadium. It was a zero tolerance policy. No fans on the field at any time.

They were speaking tersely to each other and I was too distracted to catch every word. Bella's voice was frantic as she gestured to her friend. Could I intervene? Was it a good idea? Was I sacrificing my manhood for intervening with a security guard?

_Screw manhood, I was protecting Bella._

Protecting?

_I'm done for._

"She was knocked over. It wasn't her fault."

Had I just said that out loud?

The guard's head snapped up. He was pissed. I didn't give a shit. "I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, you know the rules. There are liability issues and insurance policies. It's not my decision."

_Bullshit._

He's bored and is enjoying not dealing with drunk people. I crossed my arms over my chest.

_Possibly flexing some muscle._

"It was an accident," I said, teeth clenched. "Just let her go, man."

We shared a tense glare for a moment or two before I saw his fingers release their grip on Bella's arm and he took a step backwards. I sighed in relief and watched as he lectured Bella on the etiquette of the stadium.

I heard my name being shouted and I turned toward the dugout. Emmett was gesturing to me. Practice was over. Time to suit up.

_Dammit._

I wasn't done yet. We weren't done yet. She was in the bleachers, I wouldn't see her again. Possibly ever. I hadn't felt this way about someone since…

Well…

I hadn't felt like this about someone ever.

That had to mean something, right? I looked back over at Bella. She was nodding at the guard and looking like a scolded child. She was adorable. Emmett called my name again and I cursed under my breath. I took a step away, then another, jogged backwards for a few steps until I finally turned around fully and made my way to the dugout. I could feel the tension stretching between us and I didn't like it.

These things had a funny way of working themselves out. Right?

_Right?_

The feel of Bella's warm body between my fingers burned my skin like a tattoo.

_They had to work out._

I looked back over my shoulder to see Bella staring after me. It took all my strength to keep from falling on my face. I smiled over my shoulder at her.

She smiled back and I knew.

I think I found my change.

Or maybe it had found me…

* * *

**A/N: **Don't forget how wonderful reviews are…just saying :) You guys always make my day with your reviews! Thanks so much for reading. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 9 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**A/N: **Well hey there! Long time no see… I've got a couple of goodies for you today. We'll start with this one and I'll post the second EPOV later today. :) For some reason I really wanted to meet up with Edward in the airport during Chapter 8. I wanted to hear what his thought process was and who helped him get there. I wanted to think about his desire for Bella. Here's what happened, I hope you enjoy!

Of course, much MUCH thanks to my beta, Aussiegirl101 for turning this around in record time. Have you read her story We Are Dealt yet? It's getting close to the end you MUST read it, it's amazing. Pigward will _own_ you.

* * *

**Foul Territory**

**Chapter 8 EPOV**

I hated airports.

I hated the way they smelled; with all of the carpet, the luggage, the people and the greasy food. I hated the way they sounded; with the repetitive warning messages about watching your bags, screaming kids and the whine of the engines. I hated the stupid chairs you had to sit in at the gate that were _never_ comfortable or big enough. I hated the carts that drove around with people who totally lied about needing a wheel chair.

And I hated myself for making Bella upset.

The lounge that my team and myself had been sequestered to at LAX was overcrowded and stuffy. I sat in a chair, elbows on my knees and head in my hands. My knee was bouncing, a trait I _hated_ but could not deny when I was stressed.

I felt the rush of air as someone filled the seat beside me.

"You gotta tell her, man."

It was Jasper.

_Of course it was Jasper_.

He was like an extension of my sister. Which was weird. Jasper always had the uncanny ability to figure out what I was feeling. It was infuriating and always annoyingly helpful.

"It's not about that," I mumbled through my hands.

"It's not?"

"No."

And it wasn't. Not really.

Okay fine, it was _completely_ about that but I had hurt Bella regardless and that was the problem I was trying to deal with at the moment.

"What's it about?"

_Ugh._

"Rose."

I could practically hear Jasper roll his eyes. "No it's not."

_No, it wasn't._

Emmett was sitting on the other side of the room after I shunned him there. He played his _'You know how Rose is,' _card again and I was over that excuse. He was so whipped it wasn't even funny. Rose and I were old friends and I loved her but she could really be a bitch sometimes. This was one of those moments, regardless of our pasts.

"I really hurt Bella," I said finally, sitting up in the chair and rubbing my hands over my face before dropping them onto the armrests. "Rose upset her and I was more concerned about covering for myself rather than understanding Bella's feelings."

Jasper nodded, somewhat knowingly, and steepled his hands under his chin as he stared across the room. "Well, I guess it's good that you realize that. Have you called her?"

"Not yet. She said she wanted space–"

"Seriously?"

I glared at him. "You didn't see her!" I pleaded, remembering her red, tearstained face as she backed into the cab and left me standing on the sidewalk.

"Edward," Jasper said with a sigh, "that's basically code for 'If you don't call me I'll assume you don't care.'"

I groaned. I knew that. Of course I knew that. Bella made me so stupid.

"I still think you should tell her."

No. _No._

"No."

"She'll find out eventually."

I grit my teeth at the thought. She probably would. It's practically public record. If she looked hard enough online she would see. I didn't want to approach that topic yet. We were still too happy in our little bubble of three dates. She didn't need to know my flaws yet. Soon, just not yet.

I let out a long sigh and rubbed the pads of my fingers over my eyelids. It was late and I wanted to sleep but I wanted to sleep with Bella. It was a weird desire, seeing as I'd never been inside her apartment after nine o'clock. I didn't even know what kind of pajamas she wore I just…_wanted_ to hold her. All night.

Jasper had graciously remained quiet through my stream of rogue thoughts.

"We have another four hours here," he said finally, squinting as he eyed the scores on the television across the room.

"What do you mean?"

He turned to meet my eyes. "I mean, the rest of us will be stuck in LAX for four more hours before we fly to Houston. It's up to you what you do in that time."

_What?_

I felt as dense as Emmett. Why the fuck was he being so cryptic? I certainly didn't want to be on the phone for four hours, as much as I missed Bella. What I really wanted was to be with her. But that wasn't an option.

Unless…

I knit my eyebrows together and eyed Jasper.

He shrugged and lifted a newspaper from the table between our two chairs. "See you in Houston."

I stood up without realizing, my legs acting on their own will. I snatched my carry-on bag from its resting place at my feet and strode out the door and into the crowded terminal hallway. "Thank you Mr. Cullen," the attendant said as the door closed behind me.

Then I was jogging. _Jogging!_ Like one of those ridiculous romantic comedies that Bella insisted she didn't like. Was I really doing this? Flying back to Oakland just to see her? Was that too grand of a gesture this early in our relationship?

The mere temptation of seeing her in less than three hours set my skin on fire. My fingers were itching just to hold her, touch her face and see her eyes.

_Kiss her_.

No. Stop. Not yet. Get a fucking flight first.

* * *

My knee was shaking again but I didn't let it bother me. This taxicab was _hauling_ and I was eternally grateful. I'd never seen 880 this deserted before. I guess that was the benefit of traveling before the sun came up.

I was a little embarrassed at my actions. Only a little. The only thought in my head for the past two hours had been _'Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella…' _I was twenty-seven for God's sake.

But Bella…

I played the night over in my head from beginning to end. The ridiculous anticipation I felt through batting practice as I waited for her to arrive. Seeing her in the stands for the first time with my sister. She looked so small and far away but that didn't keep my eyes from flicking to her every five minutes. Five seconds, probably. She had that vest on. It was the fluffy one that kept her skin warm and deflated to the shape of her body when I pressed my hands to it. Her hair was windblown and knotted like it had been the first night I met her.

I remembered the foul ball and the brief jolt of fear I felt, wondering if she was paying attention. What if it hit her on the head or broke her fingers?

Silly me. Of course she'd caught it. Of course she'd caught it without even looking. It drove me wild. I was about ready to tear through the netting on the backstop and pull her up the stairs away from everything.

_Horizontal_.

Fuck. Stop.

That reminded me of the locker room, which was a dangerous tangent but _such_ a pleasant memory. Her little hands pressed to my back as we embraced, the scent of the night in her hair and the feeling of her heart beating against my ribcage. Then the foul ball, _again_. What was it about the pair of us and foul territory? Like fate couldn't help but intervene in the areas where plays didn't matter. It was oddly ironic.

So we made out. We made out on the grass-covered carpet in my locker room like two horny teenagers who couldn't control themselves. That was just it. We _couldn't_ control ourselves. As much as I wanted her that way - pressed under my body while I moved over her, kissing her, tasting her - I wanted her near me more. I wanted her hands on my face, her arms around me and her voice in my ear. I desired every part of her all the time.

That being said, we _did_ almost lose ourselves against the wall. I don't think she realized how close I was to losing control.

My eyes squeezed shut at the memory and I smirked to myself.

Then there was the rest of the night. The walk to the bar, where I thought everything was fine.

_No. Don't be a prick._

Fine. I knew something was up. I could tell by the way her eyebrows were pinched together when she first walked in the locker room. She was squeezing my hand so tightly as we walked down the street. Like she was afraid to let go.

I had ignored it. _Maybe she was tired. Maybe she was shy._

No. Rose attacked Bella and I did nothing to protect her. I wasn't even on her side. Why had I picked Rose's loyalty over Bella's? Was I still trying to be on _her_ side even though I didn't owe her anything? Was I really trying to cover my own ass?

I sighed and remembered the desperate, frightened look in her eyes as she stood on the windswept sidewalk, pleading with me for reassurance. Anything.

I'd given her none.

I got pissed and disguised it as being rational.

This time an audible groan slipped between my lips and the cab driver looked at me through the rear-view mirror. "You want me to stop here?"

I waved my hand and shook my head. "No, same place. Thanks."

We had just pulled off the freeway and were shooting up University Avenue at a speed that was far too fast but acceptable given the current situation.

Would she let me in? Would she want the truth?

I swallowed. _The truth._

I was about to give everything to this girl and I was alarmingly okay with it.

_Why?_

Because she was real. She was a real girl with a real heart, a real job and real feelings. She knew nothing about me and my past or my career or baseball, even. She wasn't innocent but she wasn't corrupted.

_She was perfect_.

"Okay, man."

The diver's voice made me jump. I looked out the window at the familiar stuccoed exterior of Bella's apartment. I hurriedly reached in my pocket for a wad of bills and handed him the whole thing. To be honest, I was thankful for the rush. I was hesitant to ask him to hang around until I needed to get back to the airport but I didn't want to be presumptuous.

Let's face it, I could be back out here in five minutes.

He drove away down the street and I stared, unfocused at the red of his taillights until they rounded the corner.

_Now or never_.

By some stroke of luck, the gate wasn't closed all the way and I managed to slip inside the courtyard without having to buzz her apartment. My duffel bag rocked against my hip as I made my way up the stairs and I focused on each step. What would I say? Was an apology enough?

"_You gatta tell her, man."_

Jasper's words echoed in my head as I rounded the corner and stood in front of her door. The truth? Was she ready to hear the truth?

I didn't know and I doubted I was supposed to know. What I _did_ know was that I missed Bella and I was probably falling too hard and fast for her but I couldn't help it. She made me happier than I'd been in a long time and I wasn't prepared to let that go.

_Not yet._

I slipped my phone from my pocket and opened up our text message thread. There had been nothing since she told me she'd made it home. I looked up at the flat paneling of the door and wished I could see inside. It was late, she had to be asleep. Would a knock do more damage than good? Did Jake usually bark at the door?

My fingers tapped quickly on the keyboard of my phone and I shot off a text message. Better safe than sorry.

"_Can I come in?"_

Presumptuous much?

I stood, staring at my phone for what felt like an hour, when really I doubt a full minute went by. Please answer, please answer.

I tried to wait another minute before I typed another message.

"_Please?"_

Then the door opened.

I froze, thumb hovering over the screen of my phone. Bella stood in the doorway, hair billowing around her shoulders from the whoosh of air that blew into her apartment. Her eyes were wide and red rimmed and my heart squeezed in my chest at the thought. She was wearing a ratty, over-sized Berkeley t-shirt and _oh God _she was wearing an over-sized Berkeley t-shirt. My self-control was already dangling dangerously at the edge of a cliff and the sight of her long, slender legs under the hem of her shirt was _certainly_ going push me the rest of the way.

By now the breeze had settled and she was staring unblinkingly at me, one hand still gripping the doorknob.

"Bella?" I asked cautiously, watching the subtle flicker of emotion on her face as her name left my lips.

Her chest was bobbing as she sucked in deep breaths and I watched in horror as her eyes filled with tears. "Edward," she breathed, releasing the doorknob and reaching her hand through the doorway. It landed softly on my chest and she slid it sideways until her tiny palm covered my heart. Her touch sent waves over my skin and through my veins and I had to force myself to stand still on her doormat.

My resolve was shattered with the flexing of her fingers on my skin. I let out a lungful of air and dropped my duffel bag on the ground at my feet. My hands were on her face, over her cheeks and into her hair before she could blink.

"Bella," I said again, pleadingly. I was begging her to forgive me without words. She deserved words but all I wanted to do now was kiss her.

_And she wasn't stopping me_.

I pulled her face to mine before I could blurt out some other nonsense and was relieved to feel her body relax and mold into mine. She balled fistfuls of my shirt between her fingers and kissed me back. I could feel her body shift as she stood on her toes to reach me.

We could kiss like this for hours but I needed to say one thing. I needed to tell her what I'd traveled all this way to say.

"I'm sorry."

Then we were kissing again and I couldn't remember who started it. I heard her apologize over my lips and I brushed it aside. She didn't _need_ to apologize. If only she knew how much she didn't have to – how much more I should be apologizing for.

"You flew all the way here from Phoenix?"

I looked down at her face as she spoke. Her chest was bobbing under her over-sized shirt and her hands were still fisted around mine. I brushed the hair from her eyes and nodded. "We had a layover in LA and I bought another ticket back. I can only stay for a couple of hours."

_I wanted to stay longer_._ I wanted her to know that._

I kissed her and willed her to feel everything in my heart by contact alone. I didn't know how to put my feelings into words. All I knew is that I wanted to stay with her tonight and for as long as she'd keep me around.

The words bubbled from my lips and I felt her body still in my arms.

Had I gone too far?

I didn't want to push her, but I wanted to stay with her.

In her house.

And by "stay" I meant sleep in her bed.

And possibly more – but only if she wanted.

The word, '_horizontal'_ was echoing inside my brain and I tried my best to put it aside.

_Vertical would work too–_

_No!_

Bella looked up at me, eyes wide and searching deep into mine. They moved back and forth as she studied my face. I cupped her chin in my hands and ran my thumbs over her skin, soaking in every second that I had before I had to leave again.

Then, suddenly, her eyes took on a new tone. They grew dark and shining. Her eyebrows lowered and she looked…_determined?_

Her hands clasped behind my neck and she pulled me close, whispering one of the sexiest words I'd ever heard out of her mouth.

"Yes."

And then I was lost. I forgot about baseball, the airport and my bag on her doorstep. I forgot about my batting average, Rosalie McCarty and all the damage she'd caused tonight. I forgot about everything aside from the beautiful woman in my arms. It was only Bella.

As we stumbled backwards to her bedroom, I realized with each footstep that it was becoming easier. That as much as Bella was making me happy, she was healing me too and I hoped with all my heart that she'd never know the kind of hurt I went through.

I would never hurt her that way. It was impossible.

_I was falling in love with her._

* * *

**A/N: **Did you miss him? I miss him ALL the time. Please drop me a line, I miss you guys! There will be another EPOV outtake that posts later today :) Love you guys!


	3. Outtake 1 EPOV

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**A/N: **Hello again! So earlier this summer I went on a little trip to the city to visit my favorite place with one of my favorite people! *links arms with Aussiegirl101* While at the park, we were lucky enough to take a tour, and while we didn't get to go into the Giants' locker rooms, we got to go in the visitors'! It wasn't as nice, but we did get to hear a little about the extras that the Giants have…including a "water therapy room" which houses all sorts of fun stuff. Aussiegirl could see the wheels spinning in my head as soon as the words left the tour guide's mouth. So this is the product of that trip :) I hope you enjoy. This is neeeeew and takes place after Chicago.

* * *

**Foul Territory**

**Outtake EPOV  
**

The gentle hum of the whirlpool engine combined with the calming tunes of my iPod was lulling me into a dangerous trance. A few more minutes of this and the team would find me passed out asleep in the morning.

I forced open my eyes and stared up at the tiled ceiling, noting the irregular specs and the flickering fluorescent bulbs. I had to be the last in the clubhouse this evening. Jasper had been taking extra practice in the batting cages but I hadn't heard his cursing for a while now. Then again, I'd had earbuds stuffed in my ears for the past half an hour.

My hand lifted heavily from the water to my ear to pluck out one of the tiny speakers. It was as I'd expected; silent aside from the bubbling sound coming from the hydrotherapy tub I was currently submersed in. My knee had been _throbbing_ after the game and coach had ordered me into the therapeutic jets as soon as the press had cleared out of the clubhouse.

That was almost an hour and a half ago now and I was going to be late to dinner with Bella. A twang of guilt hit me low in my chest, under my heart. The hot water had me sluggish and weak and I couldn't move my legs just yet.

_ Five more minutes_.

I let my head fall back against the edge of the tub and closed my eyes. _Bella_.

She'd taken to meeting me at my apartment after games lately. I would walk in the door and she'd be wrapped in my apron, wooden spoon in hand and plating me something to eat. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't one of those _"Dinner on the table at six o'clock sharp"_ kind of guys or one that expected her to cook - period. I was merely floored every time I came home and she was _there_. Waiting for me.

I'd never had anyone do that for me before.

Since we'd come back from Chicago, our life had turned into a sort of routine. It was comforting after the whirlwind that we'd lived through so far. We had dinner together after home games, I stayed at her house after road trips, we went on dates in Berkeley and of course, my favorite: I never slept alone.

_Ever_.

I was spoiled and so, so thankful.

A flicker of light caught my eye and I tipped my head back to get a better look. My phone was glowing with an incoming call. I toweled off a free hand and held the phone up to my ear.

"You've reached the best first baseman alive," I said clearly into the speaker, an obnoxious smile spreading over my face.

"That depends," was the response and my smile grew.

"On?"

"Whether or not you forgot to tell me you were doing water therapy tonight."

_Shit_.

"Former best first baseman alive?"

She laughed and I let my shoulders sag in relief.

"I'm sorry."

"I know. Was your knee bad?"

"Yeah." I stared down at the curve of my submerged knee, distorted by the bubbles. The swelling had gone down but I'd still have to wrap it tonight. "I was practically forced in here, now I can't get out."

"Too comfortable?"

"Too comfortable."

It was quiet for a moment and I let the soothing sound of Bella's voice sink into the aching tendons of my knee.

"Would dinner help?" she asked eventually, and I could hear the familiar tone of mischief in her words.

"Always."

"Are you allowed to eat in the hot tub?"

I knit my eyebrows together in confusion. "We usually don't but no one is here, I probably could."

"Convenient."

This time the voice came from the phone _and_ from behind me. I twisted my head around to see Bella standing in the doorway, petite frame draped in a jewel-tone, blue dress with a plate of food balanced on her open hands. "I forgot silverware," she said sheepishly.

My jaw was hanging open. "How did you get in?"

"Mac was outside waiting to lock up after you, and Jasper let me in the locker room on his way out."

She stepped inside the room and dropped down beside me for a kiss. "You taste like chlorine," she murmured close to my lips.

I shook my head and leaned in closer for another kiss. Then another.

_Then five._

She stood up after a few long minutes, holding out the plate in her hands and shaking her head quickly. "Dinner," she said with a huff. I chuckled.

I held my hands out obediently to take the plate and she lifted the saran wrap from the top. She held up a finger as she trotted to the kitchen for a fork. When she returned, I was about to shove my face into the plate.

Roast chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans. One of my favorites. Had I done anything remarkable to deserve this today? All-star catch? Had I signaled her during the broadcast? Or was she being sly about something?

I took the fork from her outstretched fingers and moved over on the bench. "Come in?"

She pursed her lips together and peered up at the ceiling. "I don't know…"

"What are you looking for?"

"Cameras."

I snorted through a mouthful. "Babe, I didn't say climb into my lap, I asked if you wanted to come in."

Bella poked my arm hard with her finger and slipped her shoes off so she could dip her feet in next to me.

"I'm perfectly aware of what _you_ asked, thank you very much."

_Oh. Well then._

Suddenly dinner seemed secondary. I pushed my desires aside to clear my plate for Bella. As I ate, I could see her feet swish back and forth beneath the water, her red-painted toes wiggling in the bubbles.

After I swallowed my last bite, I leaned over and pressed a kiss to her knee. "Thanks for dinner," I said, letting my lips linger a little longer than necessary, my breath fanning over her skin.

I peered up at her through my lashes and I saw her throat bob as she swallowed thickly. "No problem."

"Come in," I said, this time removing the question mark. There really was no choice.

"What if someone else walks in?"

"You said yourself that no one is here."

She looked nervously at the doorway as I slid off the bench and stood in front of her. I wrapped my fingers around her ankles under the water and tugged gently. "Please?" I said in a low voice. I knew what that voice did to her.

_Cheap shot, I know._

Bella's head was shaking. I wasn't going to win this. "I can't, Edward. Someone's going to come in, I know it."

I released her ankles and nudged her bent knees apart gently so I could stand between them. "So conscious of your surroundings," I teased, putting my palms flat on the tile floor on either side of her hips.

Her eyes were on my lips as she nodded distractedly.

"What do you think is going to happen?" I leaned closer, lifting my chin so our noses brushed.

"Embarrassment, tabloids, suspension."

"Me? Suspended?"

"No me, from having more sex with you in locker rooms."

I twisted my head away to laugh. That _would_ be a tragedy. When I recovered I turned my head back to face her. Her eyes were dark and her cheeks were flushed. I was winning, albeit slowly.

"Who said anything about sex?" I said at last, close enough now so that my lips brushed against hers when I spoke, our hushed breaths mingling between us.

She framed my face with her hands and trailed the soft pads of her fingers over my sideburns and stubble. "Me."

I kissed her then, soft but insistent. I wondered if I'd ever stop loving her more with each word that came out of her mouth? If I'd ever stop being transfixed by the color of her eyes or the feel of her lips on my own? She sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

We kissed for a while in near silence, the bubbles from the tub long extinguished. It was quiet except for the soft sounds of our breaths or the smacking of our lips as we broke apart, only to start again. It had been a busy week for me and we hadn't had this kind of time together in at least two days.

_Far too long_.

I was so transfixed by the feel of Bella's fingers twisted in my hair that I flinched when she gasped and pulled away.

"What on earth?" I mumbled, opening my eyes groggily. My eyebrows pinched together as I realized why she was alarmed. The lights had turned off in the room, leaving us bathed in the eerie blue light from the hot tub.

"Motion sensors," I said softly, leaning close to nibble on Bella's ear.

She shivered. "Don't move."

"Have to."

"Then the lights will come back on."

"So move slow," I said over the skin on her neck. "But you should know the sensors can't see us over here."

"Really?"

"Really."

"How do you know?"

I sighed and pulled back a little so I could meet her dark eyes. "Because last month I was stranded over here waving my arms like an idiot until someone walked through the door on the other side of the room."

She was silent and I took that as a positive reaction. I resumed my slow trail of kisses down her neck.

I felt her hands disentangle themselves from my hair and move between us. She grabbed the hem of her dress and tugged. In one slow, fluid motion, she lifted it over her head and tossed it behind her.

I gasped as she let her hands fall on my shoulders. Bella was…naked.

"I may have come here with a motive," she admitted with a sheepish smile.

I shook my head in wonder and looked back at her, admiring her frame in the dim, turquoise light that bathed us in color. I could see the tips of her long eyelashes illuminated in the dark, the attractive bow of her upper lip and the soft curve of her chin. I lifted a hand and ran it down her jaw and her neck, tracing the hard edge of her collar bone and following the trails of light that were cast over her skin. The flat plane of her chest, the curves of her breasts, the hollow of her belly button.

"I love you," I whispered into the dark.

Bella hummed and slipped into the water and my arms. I sunk us down so that we were submerged to our shoulders. She wrapped herself around me and pressed her forehead into my neck. "I love you too," she said, pressing a kiss to my skin. "So much."

We stood still in the water for a moment, absorbed in the feel of our hearts beating together, skin pressed close and our arms wrapped around each other. She was so tiny in my arms and I wanted to hold her tighter still. I could feel her slow breaths against my skin, the flutter of her eyelashes on my neck.

Eventually I felt her lips on my shoulder. They pressed softly at first, then more urgently. The stirrings of our earlier kiss started tugging in the pit of my stomach. I slid my hands down the smooth skin of her back to cup her ass in my hands and pulled her against me.

"Still worried about cameras?" I quipped as she lifted her head to kiss me.

"Just make love to me."

_Yes ma'am._

We stayed quiet and slow, our bodies gliding smoothly against each other under the water. The sounds of our muted groans and gasps only fueled me further, raging a pleasurable fire in my belly. The lapping sound of the water hitting the side of the pool was rhythmic with the motions of our bodies as we closed our eyes in the dark, driven by sense alone.

The feel of her hot skin on mine as our bodies curled around each other. The increased intervals of her soft breaths as our motions quickened. The smell of her shampoo close to my nose mingled with the chlorine-infused mist that clung to our skin in the small room. The taste of her lips on my tongue as we moved to kiss each other.

We fell apart together, swallowing our moans in a deep, passionate kiss. I held her tight until our hearts slowed to a normal pace and we could feel the tips of our toes again. She stayed in my arms, legs wrapped around my hips, my arms holding her weightless body against mine. I swayed slowly back and forth, shifting my weight from one foot to the other and dancing to a nonexistent song.

I felt Bella's lips curl into a smile against my shoulder and she snuggled closer.

"We're going to be all pruny," she said eventually.

I shrugged. "We'll probably smell like chlorine for about five days."

"I won't complain if you won't."

"Deal."

We made no move to get out of the water but I knew that it was getting late.

"Should I get you home, young lady?"

Bella sucked in a deep breath and sighed slowly. "I guess."

I placed a loud kiss on her cheek and lifted her gracefully out of the water and onto the tile floor. "I'll grab towels."

When we were dried off, changed and my knee wrapped we exited the park together, hands entwined and swinging between us. I nodded to Mac as he locked the door behind us, wondering just _how_ much he knew went on inside.

I shrugged it off and drove us home, eager to collapse into my big bed and sleep with Bella wrapped safely in my arms. We didn't speak until we were in the elevator, leaning against opposite sides and having an unspoken staring contest.

"So that's two," Bella said suddenly, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Two?"

She counted on her fingers. "Wrigley and AT&T Park."

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Who knew Bella Swan was such a minx. Still, I couldn't help the images of ballparks across the country from flitting across my brain. I counted to myself and envisioned what away games were left in the season.

"You're really trying to plan, aren't you?" she asked, biting her lip to hide her amusement.

"We'd have to beat Rose and Emmett," I said absently, as the doors opened to my floor.

Bella wrinkled her nose. "Ew."

"Just saying." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder as we walked to my front door and stepped inside. "We're going to New York next week. Think you can handle it?"

I watched her as I dropped the keys on the table in my entryway, placing my wallet and phone beside them. She was tracing her lips with her finger, deep in thought about something.

"Batting cages?" she asked.

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Well, we've done the showers and the water therapy room…"

I shook my head. "You amaze me."

Bella shrugged modestly and sauntered into the bedroom to pull down the sheets. I followed behind obediently and secretly _very_ interested in more of this conversation.

_Fine, maybe not secretly._

"Kitchen," I said, pulling my shirt over my head and replacing it with my pajama shirt.

Bella raised an eyebrow as she slipped under the covers. "Not bad." She tapped her fingers over her lips again. I lay down beside her and propped my head up on my hand.

"Elevator," she said, looking over to me for approval.

"Coach's office."

"Whoa."

I grinned. "I'm nothing if not thorough."

"Broadcast booth?"

"No way."

"Why not?"

I snorted. "I respect those guys too much."

"And you don't respect your coach?"

"Let's just keep it underground for now."

Bella was snuggled against my body, fingers absently tracing the faded design on my t-shirt. "Fine. Dugout?"

"_Inside_."

"Your locker."

I stopped and stared at her. The blood, which had slowly been receding from my brain during this conversation, was now emptied all at once.

"Ooooh," she giggled, pushing my jaw closed with her finger. "You're easy."

_I'll show you easy. _I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against me. "Say it again."

"Say what?"

"Don't play coy with me."

Her eyes burned with the subtle confidence that drove me crazy. "Edward," she said in a low, clear voice.

"Yes."

"Will you make love to me in your locker."

Damn straight I would. At least I would try.

For now, we'd start with our bed.

* * *

**A/N: **So? What did you think? Makes you wanna go jump in a hot tub, yeah? I'm always curious to hear what EPOV you guys are aching for. I find it a little more difficult to write EPOV for scenes that I've already written BPOV for. I like the idea of writing these little moments though. We'll see what other thoughts come through my head as time passes. It's so good to hear from all of you! Thank you for taking the time to read! MWAH!

Oh and P.S. There's a new song for this chapter which you can listen to on my playlist that's linked in my profile. Also, I'll post some fun pictures from the tour for you :)


End file.
